insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zene the Gizoid/History
"What you were created to do and what you were meant to do are two different things, huh? I was meant to help capture Mobius for the Nocturnus, but I ended up being their enemy instead. The world is strange like that. Everyone could believe you are meant to do one thing, and then...you can do something else, whether it is greater or lesser, good or evil...that's what I think, anyways." -Zene to Mattoro, after hearing Mattoro question his own purpose in life. History Pre- Insane Pirates 'Creation Arc' Zene has a long history. At first, his body was occupied by the first Zene, one of the four clones of Emerl. The first Zene never failed a mission, even when he witnessed two of the clones, Axis and Yenn, die by the hand of the strongest clone that became corrupted by a bug, Vemerl. Zene the First died completing his mission to kill the rogue gizoid. However, Vemerl became a virus that infected Zene's body. After containing Zene, project Zimu was made, a robot soul that was literally a copy of Vemerl, making them brothers. Zimu was made to be injected into the old Zene's body, become the main soul of the body and keep Vemerl in check. Zimu was soon able to roam in the Twilight Cage. However, Zimu was shut down as request by the Prefects to keep the cage safe. After the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Zimu awoke and was sent to Mobius. 'Metallix Arc' Soon after being sent to Mobius, Zimu found Metal Sonic and his army, which were taking over the world. Zimu, having nowhere else to go, joined Metal Sonic's army. During his time, he managed to chase off Sonic from a country they had controlled, but was defeated by Sonic nonetheless. Zimu was still working with Metal Sonic when he met Crystal the Hedgehog, who soon became his best friend. Days later, Zimu made Noc the Gizoid, his son and personal assistant, and the duo made an abandoned factory their home. At Christmas, Zimu quit the Metallix army after having a change of heart. During this, Zimu found a broken Eggbot, repaired him, and the two challenged Eggman together, temporarily destroying the Death Egg II. 'Vemerl's Attack Arc' Zimu's brother, Vemerl, had been gaining energy during Zimu's exploits, and finally took control of Zimu's body. However, he was suppressed by Crystal, Noc, and Zene's will. Eventually, having a longing to finish his programming, Zimu and Crystal came up with a successful plan to kill Vemerl. However, being a virus, he left Zimu's body and disappeared. 'Nocturnus Arc' Shortly after, Zimu's creators returned to Mobius and captured Noc. Zimu, along with his friends Sync' , Silverbolt, Crystal and Sigmund, '''raided the Nocturnus base and defeated the Nocturnus. Later, however, Zimu joined the Nocturnus under the impression he would be fighting for his race. Zimu, the prefects, and '''Emerl '(Who Zimu was designed from) all fought Devil Doom on his ship. Because of a third party attacking, they suceeded. After Zene once again left the Nocturnus, Vemerl had made many traps for Zimu. One trap forced Noc and Crystal to fetch Zimu from 10,000 years in the future, making him 13,501 years old instead of 3,501. Finally, after many battles, Zimu captured Vemerl and forced him to no longer be an evil virus, but instead a true brother. Zimu met and fell in love with Ruby the Robot. She disappeared many times though, and only reappeared when Zimu had second thoughts about dating her. One day, however, Zimu made Ruby promise she wouldn't leave him or they would be through. 'Axenn Arc' After many months the Nocturnus (who were hiding after their defeat) had combined Axis and Yenn, who were believed to be killed by Vemerl himself, into a super gizoid that looked like a normal gizoid. However, the gizoid fusion, known as Axenn, escaped and hunted his traitorous brothers (Vemerl for killing them, Zimu (they knew him as Zene) for still being acquainted with Vemerl.) As soon as he found Vemerl, he tried to kill him. Surprisingly, he suceeded, since even though Vemerl was strong, Axenn was two gizoids combined. When they got to Zimu, they nearly killed him. However, Zimu, being the strategist he was, managed to fake his death. In the process, however, Ruby broke their promise and left him for someone else, leaving Zimu. Zimu got a black hoodie and called himself "Zene the Hooded" and managed to convince Sync to ressurect Vemerl. After Vemerl was brought back, the two fused into ZiMERL '''(now called '''ZeNerl), which looked exactly like Gemerl the Gizoid 'but with green eyes and a purple aura. With the help of Crystal, they managed to kill Axenn once and for all. 'Solar Arc After Axenn was defeated Zimu was angry at how weak he was. He renamed himself after his old form, the gizoid who never lost a mission, Zene, so he could become determined to never fail himself. Zene met Steve and '''Stelar the Hedgehog,'' Stelar quickly becoming Zene's new best friend since Crystal became distant from Zene. Zene and Stelar soon made a team fighting tournament called the Solar Tournament. Zene and Sync made an agreement to fight in the final rounds. However, after months, the tournament was cancelled. 'Grenjo Arc' Zene heard an assassin hunter named Grenjo the Coyote (now Grenjo Kirigaya) nearly killed Vemerl, and Vemerl was only saved by his son, Phineas D. Hedgehog, who was passing by. Zene was distressed by the information, but decided Grenjo didn't have truly evil intentions, since he was an assassin hunter. Zene even thought Grenjo was just misguided, thinking killing assassins was justice. Zene was one of the few who became extremely worried when Stelar dcided to fight Grenjo. However, he did nothing to help, claiming" Stelar needed to learn he can't beat them all." During Stelar's battle, Zene got into a relationship with Stacy the Hedgebot, and the two became a very happy couple. Stelar and Zene started a pirate crew called the Insane Pirates, since both were insane. Stelar was the captain and Zene the main swordsman. Zene and Stelar also used Zene's Assist Mode to battle Grenjo, where they lost. However, realizing Zene fought Grenjo to make him realize his errors, Grenjo asked to join their pirate crew. Since Grenjo was an archaeologist, Stelar let him in the crew. The current other members are ''Maxine the Hedgehog as the navigator, Steve as the sniper, Sync as the chef, Dan the Hedgehog (Maxine's sister) as the medic, Anthony the Wildcard 'as the shipwright, and '''Shard the Robot '''as the musician! ''Christmas Battles Arc Shortly after the crew was formed, Sync and Zene had a dispute over who was worthy of the title "Main Swordsman". The two decided to settle it in a prom Crystal was having by fighting. After a looooong fight, the two asked Stelar who was the main swordsman. Of course, Stelar said Zene, which only brought both Zene and Sync into deep thoughts (Sync, not being strong enough for the title, and Zene for only gaining the title via Stelar's opinion). The two decided to train for a few years. Before he trained, Zene ate the Goro Goro no Mi (which he ate the whole, disgusting fruit when he only needed to take one bite). Zene did a shortcut in his training by merely going back in time and training for three years, then returning to his time the second after he went back in time. Zene, having met the Lightning Dragon in the past and learning from him, gained Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, a lost, powerful electric magic. In addition, he gained a HUGE power boost in his training, as well as getting a Lightning Dragon lacrima, making him a third generation Dragon Slayer. This lacrima also gave him Lightning God Slayer Magic, an even stronger version of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. After his return, he showed Anthony the Insane Pirates' ship, which Anthony took for repairs. Zene had a short but all out battle with Grenjo later where Zene, surprisingly, won. Afterwards, however, he had a similar battle with Vemerl, yet lost. 'Setting Sail Arc' FINALLY, after months, the Insane Pirates were ready to set sail. Zene, however, had other plans. He trained his friend Dark in sword fighting for the All Star Tournament, a tournament set up by Dark that Vemerl was entering in too. However, when he finished training, Zene met a girl named Jazmyn. After showcasing their powers to each other, the two made a fortress out of ice (Jazmyn used her hydrokinesis, Zene froze it with the winds formed by his speed.). Knowing it would soon melt, Zene used his powers to move the fortress to the mountain he lived on, where Jazmyn promised she would visit often. Eventually, all the crew members made it to the ship and set sail, except for one. They forgot Shard! But it was too late. And besides, they had two new members anyways. Stacy, Zene's girfriend, and Lanna, Steve's ex, snuck on board the ship. While Zene was laid back and was actually happy she was on the ship, Steve flipped out. Nevertheless, the two stayed. Zene soon found a note from his brother Vemerl addressed to both him and Stelar. The two gained confidence and had a new reason to protect their nakama. Zene also found a necklace, which gives his electric powers a boost and holds back Zene's insane form. This necklace had part of the soul of Vemerl in it, too. And soon, the adventures of the Insane Pirates had finally begun! Insane Pirates Stories 'Operation: Saving Grace Arc' When the Insane Pirates finally set sail, Sync told the crew about a theory called the "Midnight Channel", which was if you stare at a turned off TV on a rainy midnight, you will see your soulmate. However, when this occured, Sync saw something that forced him into the TV world. Zene was not particularly worried, and he knew there was no way in. However, the panic struck when Anthony had a vision of Maxine being executed! Grenjo, having started rushing on Maxine (and kissing her one romantic night), went into his dark form known as his "Screaming Shadows Form". After he fought Stelar and Anthony, Grenjo left the ship after seeing Maxine and becoming worried of what she might think of him. Very soon, Sync returned and told the crew that a being in the TV world was planning on destroying Mobius. Of course, more disaster struck, as Stelar went insane himself and left the crew. A group made up of Dan, Zene, Anthony and Sync went to apprehend Stelar. However, everyone but Zene left after Stelar went crazy. Zene took off his necklace, went insane and almost fought Stelar, but after Stelar form changed Zene went normal and followed him to the ship. After a fight between Steve (powered by Zene) and Stelar, the captain fled once again. However, this time, Zene teleported onto Stelar's back, and, managing to calm him down, returned to the ship with him. After they returned, Sync stayed up all night for Operation:Saving Grace. He made two teams: Team A was to go to the Midnight Channel. This team was Stelar, Zene, Sync and Steve. Team B was to recieve Grenjo. This team was Maxine, Daniella, Lanna and Stacy. Anthony was to guard the ship during this operation. Stelar, Steve and Sync all went off to train. Zene, being the strongest one while they were gone, told Team B to go recieve Grenjo. After the three returned, much stronger, Zene told them he sent the girls to get Grenjo. They came back with news: Grenjo was back to normal, but he left the crew! This was a shock, but everyone knew they had to keep going. One idiot (Stelar), in fact, went to the next island before the others: A marine base. When Stelar and the crew (besides Zene, Dan, Lanna and Stacy) were fighting Marines, the warlord Thantos 'appeared. He kidnapped Maxine and left. As soon as they regrouped, Zene, Stelar and Sync went into the Midnight Channel due to a time limit. There were twelve floors, and Sync cleared each one. Zene, being as lazy as he was, followed Sync and let him do all the work. Soon, the three made it to Shadow Sync. Shadow Sync immediately took out Sync, and while Stelar was serious, Zene started to mess with the evil Sync. After a while, Stelar and Zene realized they need to work together. So, after using their strongest attacks on him, Shadow Sync only needed one more powerful attack. Zene came up with a strategy, and told Stelar to hold Shadow Sync in place. Zene then reveaaled his strongest Yontoryu Technique: Four Thousand Worlds. He used this on Shadow Sync, but it missed. After a long battle, Zene tired out and fell to the ground. Shadow Sync was finally finished by Stelar, and then "accepted" by Sync. Afterwards, Zene got up and the three returned to the real world. Even still, there were still more things to worry about. What would happen to Maxine? What about Grenjo? These questions would soon be answered, in a rather depressing way. 'The Nightmare's Truth Arc After his return from the TV world, Zene soon fell into a 2 year coma because he never actually rested after his 3-year training. However, he met with his past self, the original Zene, in a dream, where it was revealed that Zene's "insane form" was actually the original Zene, corrupted by a bit of Vemerl's virus. Also, it was proven that the original Zene was an illusion user, who "made" Zene's powers using illusions. Zene also learned that his devil fruit was actually the Zapei Zapei no Mi. After this discovery, the two Zene's engaged in a short battle, where Zene managed to win by revealing his "Shocker Bullet" technique. After winning, the length of Zene's coma was shortened to two months. 'Marineford Arc' When Zene returned, Maxine was still kidnapped, and it was time to rescue her. The second to reach the island, Zene immediately engaged his son, Noc. Suprisingly, due to his abilities weakened, he lost, but was only KOed for a few seconds. After getting up, Zene noticed a fight between the shibikai Thantos '''against Feet Admiral Sengoku and Stelar's grandfather, '''Magnum. '''The fight, howeer, was separated by Vemerl, now a giant robot and a yonko, and '''Corvus, Stelar's role model. After seeing his older brother, Zene quickly left for the ship, knowing Vemerl would take care of the rest. However, the fight was not finished, as Vemerl's ship started trailing the Insane Pirate's ship. Vemerl arrived on the ship, claiming he wanted to join the crew, but wanted one of the crew members to fight him. Zene immediately accepted, as his dream is to become the strongest robot pirate by defeating Vemerl. The two fought, and Vemerl easily won. When Zene asked for death, Vemerl declined, and gave Zene a speech. Before he left, Zene asked Vemerl why he wanted to join the crew, where Vemerl replied "Stelar has the most dangerous ability on the sea, the ability to make allies with anyone he meets." With that, Vemerl left, leaving Zene to prepare to fight him again one day. 'Green Thumb Thief Arc' Zene, along with Stelar and Grenjo, followed Kokatsu into the cave, where they were tricked into being captured. Though Zene didn't do much at the cave, he protected Grenjo and Kokatsu from an insane Stelar by using "Zapei Zapei no Phantom", an impact based attack. Zene was the one who acted as the captain, ordering Maxine to flee from the island to escape the marines. Also, using Zapei Zapei no Hail, Zene easily took down the Marine escort ship that was sent after them. After they escaped, and Grenjo kicked Kokatsu all the way to a different island, Zene found his friend Kazuto Kirigaya, better known as Kirito. After being explained of the rip in the space-time continuum, Zene decided to learn some sword skills from Kirito. Since he had four swords, Zene was able to use the skills double the speed of Kirito's two sword skills, and triple the speed of his one-sword skills. As a way of thanking Kirito, Zene called Grenjo, so he could see his father again. After a brief reunion, Kirito decided he had to leave, and Zene teleported him back to his home. 'Atlantis Arc' The Insane Pirates soon reached an island where Stelar had killed a few people. Having nothing better to do, Zene inspected a cave, where he actually fought living skeletons. When he killed a skeleton, a flame would appear. After following the flame for a while, he reached a window that showed the kingdom of Atlantis! However, the window was underwater, and the flame ended up breaking it. Water filled the room, but fortunantly Zene floated to the top, reaching the island. When he woke up, he reached the ship and told everyone about what he saw. He also found a tunnel leading to Atlantis. The crew eventually tried to go to Atlantis, but only Zene and Stacy were allowed through. After talking to the fishman king, Koreiju, the rest of the crew was allowed in. However, the fun did not last, as Zene soon discovered that Koreiju planned to kill the crew. Zene faked a death to distract Koreiju, and then the rest of the crew, Zene included, fought his undead army. Zene ended up sing his Assist form with Stelar and, with their combined power and the attack similar to a Kame Hame Ha, they defeated Koreiju. However, Koreiju was not finished, as he brought Dan back to life. Dan managed to get her free will, but was then slaughtered by Koreiju, who allowed the Insane Pirates one more day. This caused Zene and Stacy to decide to get married in Atlantis. However, when they left, Zene read a newspaper that told him some big news; Koreiju had joined the Nebulous Pirates. 'Cave of Wonders Mini-Arc' After a while of sailing, Zene noticed that Anthony had disappeared. Assuming he took a break from sailing (Which ended up true), Zene decided he would go back to the mainland too. After reacquainting with his friend Jazmine, he met with Maxine and Dan's guardian, Ace. They travelled through a tunnel with Maxine and made it to a cave, where they met two faries, a female named Ritsuka and a male named Jorei. Zene immediately found a Remembrance Stone, an item that gave the user any skill they forgot. Using this stone, Zene managed to remember how to copy abilities again. After he remembered this skill, he stayed around Mobius a bit longer, but eventually found Noc, who also came to Mobius with Maxine and Lanna, and brought the two of them to the ship. 'Saving the New World Arc' After Zene returned to the ship, he copied Stelar's cells and his Gear Second. But before they could go get Anthony and keep sailing, a pirate named Diego and his wingmen Taiyo and Kruma appeared. At first, the two crews became friends, but then Diego revealed he planned to destroy the New World. After which, Zene and Taiyo started a fight, and so did Kruma and Steve. The rest fought against Diego, but failed under his power. Diego captured Airashi and took her to a tower, creating a giant blast to destroy the Insane Pirates. However, Stelar managed to teleport the entire ship and the crew out of harm's way. He then tried to go to level 50 to save Airashi, leaving Zene to fight Taiyo. After a fight Zene seemed to be winning, Taiyo tried to paralyze him and use a blast of his weaknesses. However, Zene reversed the spell to escape and, by using the copied Gear Second, Zene created a new technique for his devil fruit: Triboelectric. The form itself struck Taiyo with fear, giving Zene the key to Airashi's handcuffs. However, the insane Zene took over, and used a Charge Giant attack to slash Taiyo, ultimately sending him to water and killing him. Transforming to normal, Zene regained conciousness and went to the 50th floor, where he was paralyzed by a death beam to his movement cable. However, he managed to use his powers to free Airashi, allowing her to team up with Stelar to finish off Diego. As the tower collapsed, Zene was grabbed by Stelar, and the three escaped. 'Noc's Farewell Arc' With Diego out of the way, the crew continued to sail when they recieved an unexpected visitor. This visitor was Subarashi, Stelar's son from the future. Subarashi had arrived on the ship with a warning that he told Stelar in private. In a few days, beings known as androids would soon arrive and destroy everyone and everything. Stelar, however, dies of a heart virus before the androids attack, according to Subarashi. Subarashi gave the cure to the virus to Stelar before leaving. Zene, however, heard everything due to his hearing, and helped Stelar explain to everyone, minus the part about Subarashi being Stelar's son. Shortly after Subarashi left, however, Noc noticed an island and went to go explore it. However, when the rest of the crew got onto the island, Stelar and Zene were able to sense that a hedgepanther named Morty was near Noc, and Noc's prescence was about to disappear. The two teleported to Noc, but could only watch as Noc was shot, causing his devil fruit to fall. This caused Zene to awaken into a Super Insanace, as he commanded Stelar to take Noc back to the ship. Zene then fought Morty, who now had the Suna Suna no Mi. Due to electricity having no effect, Morty managed to escape until Stelar and Roasto found him and attacked him. After Morty was killed, Noc deemed himself too weak for the Insane Pirates, and tearfully left the crew with a promise to grow stronger. The sadness did not linger, however, when Sync arrived! He revived Dan and, after a talk with Zene, gained memories on what had been going on since he left. With the crew back together, they set sail again.